


No Fellow Could Ignore

by emilyray (emilyenrose), Sociofemme



Category: Bruno and Boots - Korman, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-17
Updated: 2008-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyenrose/pseuds/emilyray, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociofemme/pseuds/Sociofemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan goes away to school! And then he comes back and Spencer's all O.O HE GOT HOT.</p><p>No, seriously, that's the entire plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Fellow Could Ignore

**Author's Note:**

> Porn by sociofemme. Surprise crossover shameless encouraged by torakowalski.

Spencer never admits it to anyone, but he totally cried when Ryan went to boarding school.

Just a little bit, just - he wasn't _pathetic_ about it, it was just, it was his best friend. He rolled his eyes all day every time his mom asked if he was okay, but when he went to bed that night he tucked his face into the pillow and thought about Ryan who'd climbed in with him yesterday and - well. That was a long time ago, anyway. And it's not like Spencer doesn't have other friends.

Except now Ryan's coming back. They've been in contact all along, of course, but what with one thing and another they haven't seen each other in - Spencer counts in his head - holy shit, nearly two years? Holy shit. And maybe it'll be weird, right, because face to face friends is not the same as, like, emails and texting and phone calls once a week which somehow became once every other week and then once a month, plus that period when Ryan wrote letters longhand because apparently letters are more _real_. Spencer's a bit nervous, not that he'd admit it. But it's still _Ryan_. Ryan coming back.

Spencer goes to meet him at the airport, and he's shifting nervously from foot to foot the whole time he's waiting for the plane to get in. His mom tells him to calm down - why did his _mom_ insist on coming anyway, ugh awkward - and then she says, "Ooh, I like that boy's hat." Spencer looks round and almost starts giggling, because the boy she's looking at has an actual fucking feather in his hat, what the fuck -

And then the guy looks up and he catches Spencer's eye and Spencer feels something in his chest tighten, because... Whoa. Except, wow, not in front of his mom, please. And the guy smiles, kind of shy, and if Spencer were a different person - a person whose mom wasn't right there, for starters - he'd go over and say hi and, like, _flirt_ \- somehow -

And the guy looks away, confused, and looks back and catches Spencer's eye again, and Spencer blinks and it's like things suddenly come into focus, because he knows the face under that stupid hat, he does.

_Ryan._

Spencer freezes, because he's not sure - well, he's sure, right, but also he's suffering from a kind of mental meltdown, because he's just been thinking _hot guy_ when apparently he should have been thinking _best friend_ and since when does Ryan wear hats with feathers anyway? But his mom beside him makes a sudden surprised face and says, "Oh, wait, isn't that -" and already the hot guy - Ryan, Ryan, _Ryan_ \- is walking over. Spencer is half-surprised to realize that he can still read the expression on his face, that he still knows enough to tell that Ryan's nervous and trying to hide it. It makes him relax a little bit. Ryan's changed, sure, but he can't have changed that much, right?

"Hi, Mrs Smith?" says Ryan politely, awkwardly, and Spencer's mom laughs. "You've been calling me Ginger since you were five, honey," she says. "It's nice to see you again. Spencer's missed you like crazy, haven't you, Spence?"

"_Mom_," says Spencer, shifting his weight, slouching. Ryan shoots him a look under the brim of his hat, that same fleeting shy smile, and for some reason it has exactly the same effect even though Spencer knows now that it's just Ryan, so it can't be anything.

"Yeah, Ross. Missed you," he mumbles.

Ryan starts smiling for real, and it's just small, but persistent, like he can't stop it. Spencer still knows that too. "Hey," he says.

"Hey," says Spencer.

Spencer's mom rolls her eyes. "Very manly, boys," she says. "I like your hat, Ryan. Come on, now."

Ryan knocks his shoulder against Spencer's as they start walking towards the baggage claim. It might just be an accident, though.

Spencer's mom drives them back to Ryan's house. No one mentions that it's Spencer's mom and not Ryan's dad picking him up. In the back seat, Ryan spends a lot of time staring out the window, while Spencer spends a lot of time trying to convince himself he's not staring at Ryan.

He's taken the hat off. His hair is a little long, and the kind of flat-and-shiny that means he's straightened it. He's wearing, like, a formal shirt, and pinstripe trousers, and a _vest_. It's sort of ridiculous and sort of awesome and Spencer needs to _stop looking_, it's just Ryan. Ryan with his hands twisted in his lap, staring out the car window. Ryan barely a foot away, after two fucking years. Ryan biting his lip for no reason, suddenly, leaving little indents, and Spencer tears his eyes away and lets his mom draw him into a weird small-talky conversation which somehow gets Ryan talking about the flight, and about school, and about yes it's weird to be back in Vegas for good, but in a good way.

They drop Ryan off outside his house and Spencer helps him get his bags and carry them up to the door. Spencer's mom says, "Tell your dad you're both expected at our place for the welcome-back dinner tomorrow," and Spencer cringes. Way to remind Ryan that his dad wouldn't have thought of something like that. But Ryan doesn't seem to mind, he just grins and thanks her and nods at Spencer again. "See you tomorrow," he says, with another one of those little smiles.

Spencer doesn't talk much on the short drive home. His mom clucks her tongue about how tall Ryan's grown and what a funny boy he is, always was, but she still liked his hat. Spencer's head is full of weird thoughts, just little things. He can't get rid of the image of Ryan biting his lip, and the quickly-fading white marks his teeth left behind.

At home, he helps with dinner, teases his sisters, jokes with his dad, watches TV, checks his email before he remembers he's not waiting on emails from Ryan any more, and stares at the ceiling for nearly an hour after he's gone to bed. Then he rolls over and jerks off, imagining biting Ryan's lip himself, muffling the noises he makes with his own hand pressed over his mouth.  
_

The welcome-back dinner is really really weird.

Spencer's sisters won't stop giggling at Ryan's outfit, which makes Spencer want to strangle them even though if they weren't there he'd totally be trying not to giggle himself. And Ryan's dad has changed a lot since Spencer saw him last. He looks awful, now, saggy patches of yellowing skin under his eyes, way more wrinkles than a man his age should have, hands that shake a little when he passes the dishes around the table. Ryan keeps his head down and doesn't look at him, and Spencer's mom is solicitous and kind, and Spencer's dad is icily polite. He's never really bothered to hide how little he thinks of Mr. Ross. Mr. Ross doesn't seem to notice.

Spencer is torn between the urge to get Ryan out of there as fast as possible, and the urge to drag the meal out as long as possible so he doesn't have to deal with Ryan alone. He can hardly even look at Ryan. _I jerked off thinking about you last night_ is going through his head on a loop, and he has a horrible feeling that he's going to blurt it out at the most inopportune moment. It's like Ryan and his stupid hats and his stupid shirts and his stupid red lower lip have completely disabled Spencer's brain-to-mouth filter. He definitely says at least three really idiotic things during the meal, and cringes every time.

Eventually he can't stand it anymore, so he jumps to his feet like he's ripping off a plaster and says, "Mom, can we be excused?"

Ryan looks up, and Spencer catches the surprised look, and the sudden relieved grin that he tries to hide. Spencer catches everything about Ryan, just like always. Except, apparently, _not_ just like always.

"Off you go, boys," says Spencer's mom. "I bet you have a lot of catching up to do. Ryan, honey, do you want to stay the night? If your dad doesn't mind?"

"I've got him all summer, I can manage," says Mr. Ross, mustering up a jovial smile. "Best friends take priority, right?"

Spencer always feels bad for him when he's trying to be a good father. It's so embarrassing. Ryan looks away and doesn't say anything. "Ryan?" says Spencer's mom.

"You can sleep in my room," offers Spencer nervously. "If you like."

"Yeah," says Ryan. "Yeah, okay." He smiles. "Thanks."  
_

"You repainted," says Ryan when they get to Spencer's room.

Spencer shrugs. "Yeah, well. Ten, eleven months ago? The Batman theme was getting kind of old. Like, really old."

Ryan nods seriously. "I guess. I don't know why I thought - I mean, obviously. But you didn't mention."

"I didn't?"

Ryan shakes his head. "Remember when -?"

Spencer waits, but Ryan doesn't finish. He just looks around Spencer's room again, like he's trying to fix everything in his head, and then sits down awkwardly on the bed, crossing his ankles and folding his hands together. His hair falls into his face a little bit. Spencer just doesn't know what to do.

"Mario Kart?" he suggests hopefully.

Ryan nods, and then nods again. "Sure."

Spencer tries to be normal, tries to act like two years ago was just yesterday and nothing's changed. He makes jokes and feels relieved when Ryan smirks and retorts as sharply as ever, and he determinedly doesn't look at Ryan's hands, or his eyes, or his mouth, or his hair which isn't flatironed today and is curling a little at the back of his neck. They play Mario Kart, and then they play a couple of other games, and Spencer beats Ryan at all of them, which is weird, but he guesses they don't play a lot of video games at boarding school or something. He acts like everything's normal, and Ryan's sitting on his bed, and Spencer doesn't even _think_ about thinking about things like he thought about things last night.

Thinking that sentence makes him kind of confused. Ryan says, "What?"

"Nothing," says Spencer.

Ryan looks away. "Okay."

Mr. Ross leaves an hour or so later and Ryan shouts his goodbye down the stairs. Spencer wants to touch him, but doesn't. They mess around on the internet for a bit, and Ryan starts talking about music and Spencer lets him. "You still play drums, right?" he asks and Spencer says yes, of course, and asks about guitar. Ryan was in a band at school, apparently, "but we sucked." He smiles to himself. "Like, really sucked. I wrote to you?"

"I remember," says Spencer. He'd been so fucking jealous.

Ryan sighs and lies back on the bed. "Okay, is it just me," he says, "or is this really fucking weird?"

Spencer hesitates, and then seizes on it, nodding furiously. "It's weird," he agrees. "It's so weird."

"Thank god," says Ryan. "I thought you were going to say it was just me, and then I'd have to throw myself out the window or something, and that," he rolls over and looks up at Spencer, and he's smiling a little bit, nervous but not, "would really suck."

"It really would," says Spencer. "Don't. You owe me two years of best friend time."

"You owe _me_," says Ryan. "Come here, asshole."

Spencer goes and sits next to Ryan on the bed, and their legs are touching, and it's good, it's so good to have him back. Spencer's got every email he ever wrote saved, and most of the texts, and all the letters shoved in a drawer underneath a pile of sweaters he never wears, but none of those things were _Ryan_.

Ryan stretches and yawns and Spencer looks down at him and grins and pokes his skinny belly. Ryan makes a noise like an annoyed cat, so Spencer does it again.

He tries not to think about how Ryan looks stretched out on his bed like that. Way to be _weird_, Smith. Fuck.

After Ryan gets Spencer settled sitting down next to him, he launches into some story about the band he'd tried to get going. Spencer is trying to pay attention to Ryan talking about these crazy Canadian guys at his boarding school and his hopeless My First Band, but he can't stop how he keeps zoning out on Ryan's mouth, Ryan's throat. He thinks about how Ryan bit his lip in the car, and he wonders wildly what Ryan's lip tastes like.

Thinking that makes him flush, though, he can feel it, and he looks away to try and hide it.

"Hey, what?" Ryan asks, frowning and propping himself up on one elbow. "What's going on?"

Spencer shakes his head furiously and says, "It's nothing. You were telling me about that guy who was always hurting himself?"

Ryan looks a little taken aback. "Yeah, like five minutes ago. You seriously haven't been listening?"

Spencer makes an apologetic face. "I got distracted, sorry. It's been kind of a long day, I zoned."

Ryan shrugs. "Well, whatever, Bruno was talking about making everyone come along on a road trip out here this summer, so you'll meet them soon enough. What were you thinking about?"

And Spencer can't help himself, he lets his gaze drop from Ryan's gaze to Ryan's lips, and he thinks he catches himself, but when he looks up, Ryan looks enlightened. "You want to make out?" he asks, and Spencer is totally, wildly taken aback. But he just blinks.

"No, really, it's cool," Ryan says. "No big deal." He looks every minute of the year older that he is, and Spencer feels his heart sink. He feels like kind of a girl thinking it, but he--he wants it to be a big deal. On the other hand, Ryan's mouth.

It's not really a hard choice.

"Do you do that a lot?" Spencer asks, trying for casual and missing by a mile. "With, like, guys?"

"Some," Ryan says. "Bruno had this Plan--not important. Anyway. Did you want to?"

Spencer tries not to look too into it, but he licks his lips and shrugs. "Sure, I guess."

Ryan grins at him and pats the bed next to him. "C'mere. This'll be great."

Spencer crawls up next to him and tries hard -- and fails -- not to feel really awkward about it. "Have you?" Ryan asks once Spencer is lying down next to him. His face is only a few inches away from Spencer's.

"Not really," Spencer says, for a value of 'not really' that means Not At All. Ryan nods and smiles a little bit. Spencer can't help but watch the curve of his mouth, and so he misses it when Ryan winds his hand through Spencer's hair and gently tilts his head the barest bit.

He doesn't miss Ryan leaning in, though, or the first light pressure of Ryan's mouth against his. He presses back, feeling Ryan's lips sliding against his, and risks a quick nibble of Ryan's lower lip. He feels Ryan smiling against his mouth, and Ryan moves even closer, deepening the kiss.

When Spencer feels the slide of Ryan's tongue against his, he's really glad that their bodies are sort of angled apart on the bed, because he doesn't know how far this casual-guys-making-out thing goes for Ryan, but Spencer is--well, he's into it. Really into it, actually, and his jeans are tighter than they should be, and things are kind of starting to hurt a little. He tries and fails to think of a way to adjust himself discreetly, but after a minute, just reaches down to shove at his waistband a little.

"Hey, great idea," Ryan says, a little hazily, and starts to shimmy out of his own tight pants.

That hadn't been Spencer's plan, like, at all, but he's totally on board, A+ 100% all speed ahead. He's getting kind of nervous, now, because this is - not just making out, is it? Or it is, but like - pantsless making out is definitely a step above normal making out, isn't it? And there's, like, his mom and dad downstairs, and his sisters' room next door, and stuff.

But at the same time he can't really care because right now there's _Ryan._

Ryan who he hasn't seen in almost two years, Ryan who's lying right next to him with his face so close. And Spencer reaches out to touch, two fingers against Ryan's mouth, and Ryan grins, his mouth curving under Spencer's fingertips. Then he catches Spencer's wrist to hold it still and sucks Spencer's fingers in. Spencer's sort of stunned, because - wow, should that be hot? It's really really hot. Ryan's tongue is rough against the pads of his fingers, and his mouth is warm inside.

After a few minutes where Spencer is just lying there, his other hand reaching awkwardly for Ryan's ribcage but not exactly getting there - and they're both still wearing t-shirts and boxers, but Ryan's bare legs are tangled with his - Ryan lets Spencer's wrist go, and then Spencer's fingers aren't in Ryan's mouth anymore but Ryan licks Spencer's palm, a long wet stroke of his tongue. He says, "Well?" nudging him kind of hopefully.

For a split second, Spencer isn't sure what Ryan means. Or rather he knows, but he has to wait for his brain and motor skills to catch up with him. He tries not to let it show, and just blinks for a second, then reaches down to shove Ryan's shorts down and wrap his damp fingers around Ryan's hard cock.

Ryan makes this little noise, a hiss, and Spencer tightens his grip and starts to move. Ryan moves with him, just a little bit, and Spencer can't stop watching him. Ryan is biting his lip again, and Spencer wants to do that--not just taste him, but bite down and feel Ryan's lip between his teeth. He figures he's got permission now, and leans in, focusing for a second on keeping his rhythm going with his left hand, and licks Ryan's lip out from under his teeth, biting into it himself.

He doesn't expect what happens, which is that Ryan's eyes fly open, and he makes a strangled noise, and he comes all over Spencer's hand--and shirt, and bedspread.

Ryan lies there afterwards, flushed, and Spencer can't tell if it's because he just came, or if he's embarrassed about it, or what. He doesn't care, honestly, because he's so hard his teeth ache. He nudges at Ryan's hip a little hopefully, because he doesn't think he can bring himself to be quite as brazen as Ryan in asking for it.

"Just a second," Ryan says, still breathing heavily. He flops his hand out uselessly--in demonstration, Spencer guesses. He waits, not entirely patiently, while Ryan regains his composure. He watches Ryan's mouth, and it doesn't make him less desperate.

On the other hand, it means that he notices the sly grin that sneaks across Ryan's face right away, but he still doesn't expect Ryan's hand shoving him over onto his back, or for Ryan to loom over him. "I haven't done this a lot," Ryan warns him, and Spencer's eyes widen as Ryan leans down the bed and tugs at Spencer's boxers.

He can still barely comprehend what's about to happen when Ryan makes his first lick at his cock, and when Ryan's mouth engulfs him, he has to slap a hand over his face to keep from shouting.

Ryan wasn't lying--he doesn't seem to quite know what he's doing, but Spencer doesn't care. Ryan could be down there just _smiling_ at him and Spencer would still want to come all over his face -- and hey, hey, fucking wow, that image makes him bite at his fingers again, restraining another yelp. But Ryan's wet, hot mouth is sucking and licking at him, and even the tiny clips of teeth is working for Spencer, and he has to reach down and grab at the base of his cock to keep from coming, like, that second. He wants to make this last forever, god, Ryan's fucking mouth--and his thoughts are getting more and more disconnected and jolty.

Ryan leans back for a break, moving his jaw around a little like he's getting sore, and his lips are shiny and red, and Spencer can't hold back any longer.

He thinks he probably should have warned Ryan, because the first few pulses actually do hit him in the face, but he moves back after that, giggling a little bit. Spencer doesn't care, actually, because he finally understands the appeal of the comeshot in all the internet pornos he's managed to watch, which is: Ryan looks _so fucking hot_ like that, especially when he licks his lips and grins at Spencer. He doesn't even care when Ryan moves back up the bed and goes in for a kiss--it's the least he can do, right, especially after, you know, coming on Ryan's face without even warning him.

It's unexpectedly hot--hotter than he would have thought, anyway--even hotter than kissing Ryan had been before, kissing Ryan like that. Ryan doesn't seem in a hurry to stop making out, and Spencer doesn't really want to either. He never wants to stop, in point of fact.

He's never been more pleased about the unburdened length of the summer stretching before them.


End file.
